


Allergy Season

by warryo72



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Allergies, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Many many sneezes, Short One Shot, Togami is a tired man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9116749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warryo72/pseuds/warryo72
Summary: At first, it was slightly amusing. Then, it got concerning. After that, it became annoying. Now, Togami is questioning whether or not he's in a perpetual time loop of agony as he waits for Fukawa's allergy medication to kick in.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fulilling the kink meme prompt: 
> 
> "Once, in the span of 10 seconds, Fukawa sneezed 7 times. Of course she kept switching personalities with each sneeze. Togami really hated allergy season since his girlfriend and her split personality sneezing day and night created too much confusion and aggravation for him to handle.
> 
> Looking for something lightheaded / fluffy / funny here."
> 
> https://kinkyronpa.dreamwidth.org/1278.html?thread=163582#cmt163582

"Achoo!"

God, not again. He could already feel her tongue running along the back of his neck. And at this point, he was running on two hours of on and off sleep.

"Get. That. Off of me."

Her psychotic giggling was all her heard, making him wince before he turned around, fumbling for his glasses on the nightstand and tugging on the lamp string, a small window of light falling across her body. She was waving one of those blades in his face, red orbs lidded with a sense of smugness that he couldn't place. Did she relish in this surprise and frustration she gave--who the hell was he kidding look who he was talking about...

"Achoo!"

And she was gone again.

"ACHOO!"

...That one sounded a little wet.

Togami grabbed onto Syo's wrists immediately, tired blue eyes glaring at her. "I thought you said the medicine was fast acting." He should have gotten her the drowsy kind.

"Kyehehehe, awwwwww, are you worried about me, Master? Don't worry, I'm not going to cough up a lung or anything~!"

"Your constant sneezing is preventing me from getting any sleep."

"Well jeez, sounds more like a personal problem to me than anything!"

He felt his vision get a little red. "Knock it off, right now. I have a very busy day and the more sleep I lose, the more irritable I'll be."

"Oooooh, you're much much much hotter when you're all grumpy, Master!"

It was like trying to argue with a brick wall.

Togami "tch'd" at her, moving to turn the light off again. If Fukawa wasn't in there too, he would have thrown the serial killer off and banished her to the guest room immediately for her behavior. "Just try to keep it down."

"Yes sir, Captain-sir!"

But the next ten minutes had been filled with more sneezes, giggles and confused stutters, and then even more sneezing. At some point, Byakuya had managed to actually get used to the constant sputtering, trying very very hard to just relax enough so he could drift off. But at some point, Fukawa had changed back, and now she was whimpering, the sound painful enough in itself but also enough to make him wince. It wasn't really her fault, not directly. And if anything, she was suffering more than he was. He sighed, turned to face her, and pulled her close in his arms, fingers running through dark-colored hair soothingly.

"I-I'm going...to get s-snot all over your--"

"I have plenty." He could buy plenty.

She seemed to relax at that, now working as hard as she could to hold onto her sneeze, feeling the tickle in her nose but trying her hardest just to ignore it. Come on Fukawa, don't sneeze don't sneeze don't sneeze...

She sneezed. The wetness against Byakuya's chest was now not from Toko's dripping nose, but a wet and waggling appendage coming from Syo's grinning mouth. God damn it.

"Ooooh wanted to get frisky~?"

"Please be quiet." Maybe the medicine would kick in before the break of dawn.


End file.
